How to Seduce a Vampire
by Em43
Summary: Previously known as "It Starts with a Book". Bella visits her local library one dreary day, she then comes across a rather interesting book. Bella's point of view. Contains adult themes and situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, soo sorry I haven't updated for months! Sadly my inspiration for my current stories is completely gone, but I'll do something about them soon. But I'm more obsessed with Twilight then you can imagine. So, this is sorta something weird and new for me, but I hope you enjoy it. Make sure you tell me what you think. Happy reading **

It was a generally normal Saturday in Forks today. Last night a terrible storm had rolled in and made everything wet and miserable, even more than usual. Edward had gone hunting this morning, which I was having a hard time coping with. This morning after he had left I had bundled up and ventured into the pouring rain, I had decided to visit the local library.

My truck was reluctant to start, but after two thunderous reeves of the engine the old antique of a truck came to life. I sat there for a few minutes waiting for the heat to start flowing through the car. I looked to my left while I rubbed my hands together to create heat. Next to me in the passenger seat was one of Edward's brown leather jackets. I smiled as I picked it up; he was always leaving his clothes in either my room or car.

The familiar worn leather feel of the jacket was comforting. I put the jacket up to my nose, curious if it still smelled like him. Edward's intoxicating scent was like the most expansive cologne out there, but only better. It left my mouth watering. Sure enough when I took a deep breath the amazing aroma of Edward filled my senses. It scrambled my thoughts and left me breathless. I slipped his jacket over my thin one and held it close to me.

I placed my hand into the right hand pocket and wasn't surprised to find a small piece of paper inside. Edward was always leaving me notes, everywhere. I pulled it out quickly and unfolded the small note, "Don't crash" it stated in his elegant handwriting. In my mind I could hear him chuckle as he wrote this.

I childishly stuck my tongue out at the slip of paper, and then pushed it back into the jacket pocket. At this point the truck was nice and warm and I shifted into gear. I rolled my eyes as I pulled out of the driveway and got onto the main road, Edward was always underestimating my motor skills. Even though he did have a valid reason to, I did have trouble walking across flat surfaces. I guess my driving skills could be questionable to some.

The grey world outside my truck was cold and bleak, my window wiper the only disturbance in the constant downpour. I finally arrived at the local library unscathed. I pulled the neck of Edward's jacket over my head and bolted for the door. Unfortunately I hadn't noticed a large puddle in front of my car and ended up running full speed into it, sending water all the way into my face. I sputtered rain water out of my mouth as I continued to the library doors. At least I hadn't slipped and fallen, yet there was still time for that to happen.

I reached the library doors out of breath. The library seemed to glow a brilliant golden light that spread out into the darkness of the dreary day. I yanked open the doors and stepped into the calm and serene library. I loved to escape into libraries every since I was little. If you didn't like your own life story, you could simply walk over to a shelf and pick up someone else's; fictional or not. I silently walked past the welcoming faces at the checkout desk, dripping from head to foot.

I could feel my cheeks warm up as I tried to speed past people staring at me. I quickly escaped to the fiction section of the library. I could plainly tell no one traveled here often; there was dust on the shelves and the books. The people of Forks preferred fact to fiction for the most part. If only they knew the beauty of my world; Edward's kind probably wouldn't need to hide like they do.

I walked through the long isle, gliding my fingers across the bindings of the books. They felt worn and leathery. I could easily believe Forks didn't get many new books, what was the need? People generally didn't travel to this little library unless they needed to do some research for a paper or project. My eyes blindly scanned the titles of the books to the left and right of me. I wasn't actually searching for anything in particular. I was rounding the end of the first isle when a title caught my attention. At first all I saw was the word vampire. I reached my hand out and slide the book out of its slot. The book itself was relatively new, the binding was still thick and stiff.

I turned the book so I could read the full title. My eyes popped when I read the whole title, "How to Seduce a Vampire". It took everything I had not to drop to the floor laughing. I tried stifling my laughter before a small idea entered my mind. Could this book really work? I shook my head, it was a ridiculous idea. I would never even get close to trying out the advice from the book. For granted I could get very close to Edward now and our kisses would last longer, but sometimes it did get to be too much for him still. It was childish to even consider it. Despite my thoughts I carried the book quickly to the checkout desk and was back to my truck in minutes. I sat in my truck with the engine running, simply staring at the book in my hands.

Could I really do it? The muscles in my stomach clenched tight and I felt something I'd felt before many time before grow in me. It wasn't a foreign feeling to me. I easily labeled it as butterflies, but it made me laugh to myself to think of the things that were possibly inside that book. I guess I wasn't as mature as I tried to be. I threw the book into the passenger seat and laughed as I began to pull out of the library parking lot. I would naturally hide the book from Edward if I could. It was rather difficult to hide anything from him. I couldn't believe I found myself thinking it up, but tonight when he returned from hunting I would try out what the book said. Besides, if it didn't work it wouldn't hurt anything; the person who wrote the book probably didn't even believe in vampires anyways.

How wrong they were.

**Aha, I hope you guys are a least interested. I know this is chapter was kinda boring, but I had to explain how Bella got the book some time. Please review, I need to know if this is worth continuing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, incredibly sorry for the long wait. I planned to update days ago, but I was hospitalized forever. I'm back now, and hopefully I will be able to update weekly. So, I hope you continue to read ******

When I finally arrived home I rushed to unlock and open the front door. The pouring rain had me soaked to the core, and I could hardly keep from shivering.

I impatiently fumbled with my keys while I tried to balance the library book between my left forearm and my chest. If I dropped the book into the small puddles of water on the porch I was ruined.

When I had parked my truck I had noticed Charlie hadn't come home from Billy Black's yet. That morning he had left to fish, even thought it was pouring down rain. Charlie could be so stubborn sometimes.

After I finally wrestled my way past the front door, I shut the door behind me and threw the library book on the living room couch. I turned to hang my coat up on the rack next to the door. Instead of taking Edward's off, I decided to leave it on and just hung up my rain coat.

I walked quickly to the kitchen, eager to prepare lunch and keep my mind off of the pending ideas in my mind. I also thought if Charlie came home soon he would be starving.

I looked inside the freezer, not surprised that I didn't find much. There were only a few frozen TV dinners left and one lone frozen fish. I switched to the refrigerator and shuffled through the numerous containers of leftovers until I came across a clear plastic container of spaghetti. The noodles were still good considering we had eaten spaghetti the night before.

I continued to search the refrigerator until I found the container of spaghetti sauce behind a half empty carton of milk. I poured the noodles and sauce into a large bowl and shoved it into the microwave.

I decided not to heat the mixture up until Charlie got home.

While I pulled plates, forks, and knifes from the white cabinets I couldn't help but think of the rather embarrassing book sitting on the couch in the opposite room. I was tempted to grab the book and lock myself in my room to engulf myself in its words, and that's exactly what I ended up doing.

I walked quickly into the living room and grabbed the book from the couch, then like a child who had taken a cookie without permission; I raced up the stairs at a hazardous speed. The wooden steps squeaked under my weight until I came to the landing. I quickly walked to my room, closing the door behind me.

With my heart pounding for no reason at all, I flew to my bed. I felt silly; surely I had much more maturity then this!

I looked down, and for the first time since I'd been outside the house I realized I was sopping wet. I walked across the room to my closet and grabbed a blue tank top and a pair of my faded sweat pants.

On the way to my bathroom I grabbed my bag of toiletries and looked out my window. It was only noon but it looked as if it were midnight outside. The dark clouds broke out in bright streaks of lightening every half a minute. The wind was whistling through the trees and the ever pouring rain battered at the house.

At that moment a large eruption of thunder rumbled through the sky, making me jump and goose bumps cover my arms. For only a second did I suddenly fear for Edward's safety; then I remembered he was practically indestructible.

I walked to the bathroom and slipped off my jeans, Edward's leather jacket, and my t-shirt. I hurriedly changed into my tank top and sweats. I took a towel off the rack behind me and rung out my hair, then brushed my hair. I dug through one of the drawers below the sink and found a hair tie and quickly pulled my hair back into a tight ponytail.

All the time I was in the bathroom I simply could not get my mind off that stupid book! I hadn't even opened it yet, but just the idea of the book set my heart racing. I couldn't believe I was actually thinking about acting on the supposed advice on how to seduce a vampire from a book I found in the fiction section!

I threw my wet clothes in the hamper, grabbed my bag, and calmly walked back to my room. It was as if the book and I had a magnetic attraction. I was back on my bed before I even knew it. I crossed my legs yet again and stared at the book, suddenly afraid to touch it.

I took a deep breath and sighed as I reached out and picked up the book, better sooner than later. I opened the cover and turned to the first page and began reading.

_Welcome to your complete guide on how to seduce a vampire! Inside you'll find tips, how to's, steps, and everything inbetween. If you turn the page you'll find yourself at tip # 1: Shower Time!_

I hungrily flipped to the next page eager to read what it had to say.

_Step # 1: Shower Time!_

_Now as we all know, vampires are in their nature unbelievably beautiful. They also do not perspire or get generally dirty, but you do! This step is best used on rainy, stormy night. _

_First, start out with the lucky guy or gal not at home. Arrange numerous candles __every!__ Start out with about two dozen place around your room centering your bed. Then do about the same amount in a bathroom. _

_Next, turn on some calming tunes such as nice earthy sounds or soft piano solos. Now ten minutes before your vampire friend shows up you need to start the shower water so that it's cool enough for you to get in; yet hot enough to create clouds of steam._

_Once your friend appears; sweet talk him or her into innocently handing you a towel while you are in the bathroom. From that point on you can take it from there. Now that you have the tools, go get 'em vampire slayers!_

_Hot Tips:_

_1: To make a sexy steam affect in the bathroom; close the bathroom door so it fogs up the mirror and when you open the door steam should billow out._

_2: To add appeal to the equation mix up your wardrobe. Try finding an oversized t-shirt or button down shirt that is __way__ to big on you. Have it so that one shoulder has fallen off. Then if you wish to; wear your hair in a messy bun, and then declare to the lucky vampire that you are taking a shower. As you exit the room pull your hair down from the bun and looks over your shoulder to try and catch their eye. If you do, wink and exit._

_Afterwards; __ if unfortunately this doesn't work don't be discouraged! Simply move on to step # 2: Their Wildest Fantasy!_

I blinked for probably the first time since I began reading. It was so mysterious how I hung on every word. The whole time I had been reading images had flashed into my mind; Edward and I in the steam filled room, my room softly glowing with the light of many candles; Edward half naked..

**Ring!**

I almost jumped a mile off my bed as I scrambled to find the house phone and restart my heart all at the same time. I turned to pick up the phone off my bedstand as it began to ring for the third time.

"Hello?" I asked; panic still lingering down my spine.

"Hey Bells, it's me." Charlie's deep voice boomed through the telephone.

I was relieved to hear his voice; I was beginning to wonder when he was going to come home.

"Hi dad, what's up?" I asked.

"It's gotten pretty nasty out here on the reservation. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to spend the ight here at Bill's. Are you going to be ok out there by yourself?" he asked.

I smiled, this was perfect

"Sure dad, I'll be fine. I was just about to heat up some spaghetti from last night for lunch and read my new book from the library."

"Well ok, but if you need me home at all during the night Bells don't be afraid to call." He said, worry unnaturally in his voice.

"Kay. Love ya dad, bye." I hurried.

"Bye Bells."

After that I hung up, not waiting for him to do so first. I stole a look at the book; it sent tingles down my spine and butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I couldn't believe I found myself really using the advice it held.

I'd never tried to do anything sexual with Edward and just the thought of it made my stomach do flips and my cheeks flaring.

I jumped up from my bed and hurried to my closet, feeling strangely giddy. I looked through boxes until I came across my large collection of candles that I had accumulated when I was younger for long forgotten reasons.

I set about trying to place a few around my room, having a concentration of them around my bed. I felt utterly ridiculous! What if it didn't work? I would never be able to face Edward again, but still something in me burned to try.

**Sorry to end this here, but I'm going to start working on the third chapter now. I know this may be kinda long, but I wanted to make up for the past few weeks of no updates. Again, deeply sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed reading, and please review ******


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I decided to be extra nice and update right away. Happy reading and I hope you enjoy ******

I decided to venture into Charlie's room to look for a shirt. The cold wooden floor of his room felt forbidden and foreign. I had rarely ever been in Charlie's room before, I had been told not to.

I felt afraid to walk farther than beyond the entrance. I eyed the closet beyond Charlie's bed. The book had suggested I wear only something too big for and Charlie's clothes were way too big on me.

I finally got the courage to cross the room to the closet and did so as if I were walking on eggshells. The interior of Charlie's room was generally blank. The walls were plain white and the only furnishing in the room was his bed and a nightstand.

To my horror there was a small framed picture of my mother on the nightstand covered in dust. The actuality that Charlie had never fully got over my mother nagged at my conscience, and it made me feel sick. I continued to the open closet and began to shuffle through the arrangement of shirts that I'd never seen Charlie wear.

I came across one of his green flannel shirts that buttoned down, it was perfect. It was gently faded and was made of cotton. I took two seconds to make Charlie's closet the way it did when I walked in and returned to my room.

I looked over at the clock on my nightstand. It read only 3:43; Edward would be back in an hour and fifteen minutes, plenty of time. My stomach growled and I realized I still hadn't eaten lunch.

I went downstairs to the kitchen and hurriedly punched out the appropriate amount of time on the microwave to heat up the spaghetti. I then replaced Charlie's set of utensils back to their places in the kitchen cabinets.

After the spaghetti was ready I spooned out a good sized amount and put it on my plate. I then wrapped the top of the spaghetti bowl with saran wrap, and placed the bowl inside the refrigerator.

I sat down at the table and began to shovel large portions of the noodles and sauce into my mouth. I did so with such speed I hardly tasted the sweet sauce. After finishing I decided I had time to kill so I washed the dishes I had dirtied and placed them in their appropriate cabinets.

I continued with brushing my teeth, not wanting to kiss Edward and be commented on my cooking. I decided to do some cleaning before Edward arrived so I put a load of laundry into the washer and straightened up the already pristine living room.

I tried to keep my mind occupied, but cleaning things was work for the hands; not for the mind. Cleaning kept my mind wondering to what I was planning to do tonight. If it worked then this would bring my relationship with Edward to a whole new place. If it didn't work then I didn't know what I'd do.

Would he leave me, having finally realized I was nothing compared to the stunning women of his own kind? Worse, what if this book was just bologna! Was I actually ready to trust the advice of an author who didn't believe in vampires themselves?

It made me dizzy thinking about these possibilities, but I never once thought to change my mind about the matter. This subject should have me afraid and nervous, but it didn't. Granted I was afraid about Edward's reaction, but I'd already thought about it and I was sure he wouldn't leave forever; or would he?

I decided to stop cleaning and returned to my room so I could call Edward. I was anxious to hear his voice. I pulled out the tiny silver cell phone I only used to call him with. I'd only used it once before.

I knew Edward didn't exactly like being bothered while he was hunting, but that didn't stop me as I speedily dialed his number. The phone only rang once before he answered.

"Bella, love is something wrong?" his angelic voice was saturated with worry.

"No, nothing's wrong at all. I was just wondering when you'd be back."

I heard the sudden relief in his voice as he spoke again.

"Oh, ok. I've missed you so much; I can't wait to be back. I've decided to come home early. I should be there in about ten minutes."

My heart skipped a beat, "Oh, ok. I can't wait to see you."

He laughed into the phone, "Goodbye love."

He then hung up. I started to hyperventilate, ten minutes!

I suddenly realized I was not ready for any of this. What a stupid idea this all was. I wasn't even ready for his arrival yet. Although through my doubts found myself bounding to the bathroom to start the hot water to full blast.

I found a lighter in my nightstand and lit the bedroom and bathroom candles, shutting the door behind me when I exited the bathroom in order for the steam to be kept in.

I returned to my room and undressed reducing myself to the green flannel shirt and my underwear. I was very pleased Charlie's shirt was long enough that it fit like a short dress, the hem of it just reaching the top of my knee.

While I hurriedly put my hair into a messy bun I glanced at the clock, I had called Edward at 4:00; it was now 4:07. I only had three minutes until Edward got back.

While running through the steps the book had listed, I began to straighten the blankets on my bed.

After smoothing out the comforter I found the book. I definitely couldn't have Edward find it. I quickly pushed it between my mattresses, hoping he wouldn't find it. Now I was shaking form anxiety from what I was about to do. It simply went against most of my beliefs, but I wanted it.

The feeling was wonderful; yet it frightened me. I sat on my bed, trembling when I heard the front door downstairs open and close. I then heard a light knock on my door as Edward entered.

"Hello love." He said in a sing song voice as he crossed the room to hug me. My whole being brightened when I saw Edward, my terrified frown turned into a wide smile.

I stood so I could get to him faster, eager to touch him. I snaked my arms around his stomach and pulled him towards me as his arms wound around my shoulders. I leaned into Edward's and breathed deeply, his scent calming me for a first.

Today he was wearing ragged jeans and a black t-shirt that clung to his well sculpted chest. He tended to not dress as he usually would when he went hunting, preferring not to dirty his good clothes. Although to me, these _were_ his good clothes.

He was dripping wet since he was outside all day, adding to the chilliness of his marble skin. I looked up into his perfect face; his hair was spiky and dripping. He laughed when I made a face when a few drops of rain from his hair fell in my face. I laughed along with him.

"I missed you." I said.

He whipped the few drops from my forehead and left al light kiss in their place.

"And I missed you." He responded.

I smiled and turned to sit on my bed, he followed. I made sure to sit on the spot where my book was hidden; just in case he noticed a difference in the thickness of the mattresses. Nothing escaped this man.

Edward took my hands in his and gently kissed them, sending chills down my spine.

"What did you do today?" he asked casually.

This made me begin sweating; I would have to lie to him sooner or later about the book. I was a terrible liar.

"I went to the library." I said shakily.

"Did you find anything you liked?" he continued.

I tried not to meet his eyes as I answered, "Nn no." I answered, biting my lip instantly. I took a quick glance into Edward's eyes, they reflected worry. He put his left hand p to my right cheek and held my gaze.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

I was relieved; I thought he was going to ask me why I was lying to him.

"No." I said, smiling.

Edward instantly went back to his usual cheerful self and kissed my forehead again.

"Good, I thought since you were stuttering maybe you were cold."

I smiled at him and stood, suddenly remembering my shower. The steps the book had given were rapidly running through my mind, making me intensely nervous.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said with my back to Edward. It was much easier to talk to him this way.

"I'll be here." I heard him say as I reached the door.

I turned to find the god that he was stretched out on my bed, his arms behind his head. I attempted to bat my eyes,

"I'll be right back." I said in my best seductive voice as I let the right shoulder of the large green shirt gently sag, exposing my right shoulder. I looked back once more to see a stunned Adonis of a man on my bed. I quickly escaped out the door towards the bathroom.

When I had tried to talk seductively to Edward his facial expression had changed from humor to his unreadable expression. I didn't know if I should be happy or not about that.

My feet dragged across the cold wooden floor, I was thinking if I should give up this charade now and save myself a heap of trouble. I reached the bathroom door and sighed, I might as well follow through with what I started.

I suddenly remembered what the book had told me to do.

"Edward." I shouted.

"Yes Bella."

I wasn't surprised to find him right next to me in a mille second.

"I forgot my towel in my room, would you mind getting it for me?" I asked innocently.

"Of course." he answered, slowly walking back into my bedroom.

I quickly burst into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I quickly tore my few clothing articles off before Edward could get back. The warm steam around me felt relaxing and mind numbing.

My actions slowed as I stepped into the warm world of the flowing shower water. I tenderly moved my head into the spray of hot water.

Almost instantly I heard a soft knock on the door and Edward's voice.

"Bella?" he said through the door.

"Come in." I said, I didn't need to talk louder than that. I was sure he could hear me. My heart began to beat faster and faster, my stomach did flips, and my throat closed.

I then heard the bathroom door open.

**Hi everyone, terribly sorry for stopping here. I would continue but I'm afraid I haven't written any farther. But trust me; I will make an effort to update every week. Please understand if I cannot. I hope you enjoyed reading and please review ******


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, terribly sorry for my delay. It was impossible to update this past week. Hope the fact that I post TWO chapters in a row make up for it :]. And I'm just wondering, when you all read the book, did you ever see Charlie being a kinda tubby balding man, cause I did. Aha, but anyways; here's whatcha came for ******

I slowly reached for the edge of the shower curtain, my hand was shaky and my heart was pounding in my ears. As I pulled the curtain back I held it against my body using my left hand.

I kept my eyes to the floor, not wanting to meet Edward's eyes. I suddenly lost whatever confidence I had and became hyperaware of my body.

I tried to hold as much of the curtain as I could to my body. I looked to Edward's feet, he was shifting from foot to foot.

Was he nervous?

The silence in the bathroom went past awkward to completely uncomfortable. I let my gaze rise to Edward's eyes. He wasn't look at me, but at his hands which were holding the coral pink bath towel I had asked for. He was holding the small towel so tightly that his knuckles shown white.

I was beginning to think I was the one making him nervous. My breath caught in my throat, this whole ordeal was supposed to be sexy and sensual, not awkward and uncomfortable.

I cleared my throat; I decided to give up for now.

"T..thanks." I said as I leaned forward to take the towel from Edward.

I clutched the curtain tighter in my hand as not to lose my balance. Edward lifted his hand to give me the towel.

My fingers had barely grazed the rough towel when it happened.

My right foot slid backwards under my weight. Usually I probably wouldn't have lost my balance quite as easily, but the water underneath my feet threw my already terrible balance completely off.

As I fell forward time seemed to stand still, I felt my face turn to shock and I watched Edward's face do the same.

The curtain I had held on to so tightly to keep my balance began to rip from its rings that held it up. Each snap was a gun shot in my ears.

Suddenly time picked up and I fell into Edward's arms; completely naked. My mind went blank and I leaned against Edward, my bare chest rising and falling rapidly against his fully clothed one.

Panic struck my heart as I scrambled for the towel Edward had dropped in surprise.

My wet hair clung to my face making it difficult to see.

Before I know it I was wrapped in the pink towel and the bathroom door was quickly closing behind Edward.

I felt my face flaring radiantly. Everything that had just happened played slowly in my mind.

I had blew it!

I still might have had a chance had I not fallen. What a fool I had been to think I could pull any of this off.

I was terrified to return to my room. I expected to walk in and have Edward give me a quick lecture about why he never wanted to see me again.

I had always been worried about Edward's beauty compared to my own. He seemed so unreal; a fashion designers wildest model dreams.

I stood before the bathroom mirror trying not to cry. The shower's steam had fogged up the mirror, making it so I couldn't see my reflection. I wanted it to stay that way. I felt ugly and unwanted; surely I wasn't worth the attention; better yet, the love of such a miraculous man such as Edward.

I decided it was time to face the music.

As I rung out my hair I felt myself yearning to believe that I had simply startled Edward since putting him into such foreign territory for the both of us. Edward had explained to me once that he had protected his virtue for so many years, which roughly translated to that he had never had a sexual encounter with a girl of any kind.

Knowing this heightened my spirits, as I had never done any of this either.

I turned to face the hamper hind me and pulled out an old night gown.

I quickly slipped the light blue cotton gown over my head and reached for the doorknob.

My heart began to race as I took slow deliberate steps to my room. I was sure Edward could hear the fast hum of it.

I reached my closed bedroom door and froze. I tenderly reached out and took the doorknob gently in my right hand.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I didn't handle rejection well, but I would learn to live with his decision.

As if the door would shock me if I turned it too fast, I opened the door; ready to meet my fate.


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised; here is the next chapter. Hope you like, please review ******

I peeked inside my room, afraid to fully enter.

I immediately located Edward. He was pacing hurriedly in front of my window.

The candles placed around the room bathed him in a golden light; his facial features were shadowed as he bent his head to pinch the bridge of his nose with his right hand, the other held in a fist behind his back. He looked even more the dark angel I knew him to be.

He must not have noticed me because he never broke pace; taking four long strides, then spinning on his heels to begin back the other way.

I took a deep breath and entered the room, closing the door behind me.

I must have caught Edward's attention for he abruptly stopped in his tracks; standing as still as a statue the way only he could. His eyes were piercing and slightly distant.

I stood in front of the door, leaning on it. The silence was awkward and guts wrenching.

We stood at opposite ends of the room, staring at each other intently.

I opened my mouth to speak but Edward began before I could utter a word.

"A..are you in..injured?" he asked quietly, almost to himself.

I was shocked; I had never heard Edward's voice so…vulnerable. Perhaps I hadn't totally messed up quite yet..

I watched him with wide eyes, not able to respond.

"Bella, I'm sorry. It was totally inappropriate to enter the bathroom withou…"

I held up my hand before he could finish. I didn't want to hear the break up speech.

"You… don't have to stay." I said trying not to cry.

My voice was shaky and cracking, I doubted I sounded strong and defiant like I hoped I would.

Edward's facial expression abruptly changed from the anger it had held to sheer confusion.

"What?" he asked; pure confusion saturated his voice.

I had obviously made him loose his train of thought.

"Weren't you just about to leave me?" I asked with my confidence back, it angered me that he was playing dumb, why couldn't he just spit it out and save himself the trouble?

"Bella I was not going to _leave_ you. I was apologizing for my horrid behavior." He said slowly, his expression changing to the soft adoring features I was sued to.

I was the one with the confused expression now.

''What?" I asked rapidly.

He chuckled, "Love, it was completely inappropriate for me to enter that bathroom without your permission. I should have waited outside the door. I simply wasn't thinking. But what I'm more concerned about right now is whether or not you're injured."

I looked at my toes. I was taken aback, he didn't care? He didn't care that I had tried to seduce him? He didn't care that I had fallen completely naked on top of him? I could feel my eyes begin to well up as I realized that he wasn't going to leave me. I been so prepared to hear that he wanted to leave, but he did.

I looked back up at Edward, silent tears running down my cheeks.

"Yo..your not leaving?" I asked weakly.

"Oh, Bella." Edward whispered as he quickly crossed the room to collect me in his arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me bridal style to my bed. He gently set me down and sat next to me with my hands in his. He raised his left hand to wipe my tears from my cheecks.

"You thought I was going to leave you?" he asked, his voice giving a slightly teasing tone.

I couldn't find my voice at the moment thanks to my tears so I merely nodded.

Edward chuckled again, as he pulled me into his chest. He gave me a tight hug and rubbed his hands up and down my back.

"Oh love, I could never leave you. I've already told you, you are my life now. If I was to leave, what would I have to life for?"

Fresh tears fell from my eyes as he spoke these words. I didn't deserve this wonderful man. I looked up at Edward and smiled the best I could.

"I don't deserve you." I said through my tears.

Instead of speaking Edward slowly bent his head and slowly kissed me. Our mouths slightly parted and Edward's tongue entered my mouth.

My hands slowly found their way to Edward's hair and Edward's hands fell to my waist.

I rolled my tongue slowly over Edward's, it wasn't an aggressive kiss; it was the kind that made you feel like your souls were connecting.

Edward slowly pulled his mouth from mine, far too early for my liking.

My tears had stopped and Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile at me. I smiled with him and took his right hand in mine, tracing the lines in his palm.

"Feeling better?" Edward asked, his mouth next to my ear.

I giggled, his hot breath in my ear tickled.

"Mhm." I answered.

I looked to my clock, it was only seven o'clock, yet I was tired. I blamed it on my crying. I hadn't realized how much time had passed from the time Edward had arrived till now.

Edward stood to look out my window,

"What's with all the candles?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh, nothing." I replied.

He nodded and returned to gazing out the window. The rain had reduced to a slight pitter patter and the wind has ceased.

I decided to join Edward at the window and walked to his side. He put his left arm around my shoulders as I wound my right arm around his waist. The world outside looked calm and the night had turned dark. I leaned down and opened the window. Cool air flooded in and soon I could smell the sweet smell of fresh rain.

"Beautiful night out, huh?" I asked.

"Very. I love the night after it's rained." He replied.

The pitter patter of the rain on the roof was like a lullaby and soon I found myself stifling a yawn.

Edward looked down at me and smiled, "Getting tired are we?" he asked.

"Nu uh." I replied, suppressing another yawn.

Edward chuckled and picked me up again, I didn't fight it. No matter how much I wanted to stay awake, I suddenly just couldn't.

Edward set me down on my bed and pulled back a corner of my comforter. He placed me underneath the blankets and turned to blow out candles. He reduced the candle light to a light glimmer and turned back to me.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked.

"Of course," I said teasingly, "Charlie won't be home _all_ night."

Edward laughed and pulled the comforter on the other side of me back. I moved over so he could slide in.

Edward lay on his side and propped his head up with his right arm, watching me.

My eyes fluttered as I looked into his eyes, I wanted desperately to stay awake but knew I couldn't.

Edward used his left hand to gently draw lazy patterns on my arm. When he noticed my eyes flutter he chuckled to himself.

"Love, please try to sleep." He whispered in my ear.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" I asked with my eyes closed, my mind started to become numb.

"Yes, now listen to the rain." He instructed softly. This time his voice sounded farther off.

I thought of the book that was just below where I was laying and decided to try again tomorrow. I was determined now.

As my mind succumbed to slumber I heard Edward softly humming my lullaby and the light pitter patter of the evening rain. In minutes I was asleep.

**A nice serene way to end this chapter huh? No cliffy or anything, you should be very happy. Be ready for the next chapter, even more surprises to come! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks ******


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for the long wait. I had a complete computer break down. All my files were lost and my computer was covered in viruses. I still have many problems, so I apologize for any wait that occurs.**

I awoke the next morning to a soft melody of a gentle piano solo. I opened my eyes only to quickly shut them again.

I was facing my bedroom window and oddly there was a tremendous amount of sunlight pouring from the small window.

Sunlight in it's simple form was a rare occurrence in Forks. Due to the constant rain and clouds, sunshine was a blessing.

I turned my back to the window and found myself facing Edward. He was propped up on a few white pillows, reading as usual. Today he was reading Shakespeare's, "_Romeo and Juliet_", this was probably the eightieth time he's read it since I met him. Edward for as long as I've known him has been quite an avid reader. He usually chose works with texts that I didn't understand easily.

As I watched Edward, trying to fully wake up I heard him softly humming then notes of the relaxing piano piece to himself.

I looked past Edward to my nightstand and noticed that my small stereo was in use. Edward often listened to gentle instrumental pieces while I slept. He had told me that when he turns them on, I tended to sleep more calmly.

Edward looked towards me and smiled as he set his book on his lap.

"Good morning." He said in a light voice, smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"Good morning." I returned.

He watched me with adoring eyes as I sat up and stretched, raising my arms above my head.

I heard a slight chuckle and turned to look at him curiously.

"What?" I giggled, suppressing a yawn.

Edward turned back to his book but his tell tale crooked smile kept my wondering.

"What?" I asked, pulling on his arm.

"Nothing." he said, laughter was evident in his voice as he kept his eyes on his page

I rolled my eyes and swung my legs out from under my covers, immediately getting goosebumps from the chilly morning air. I looked up and noticed Edward had opened my window. I promptly shut it and continued to my closet.

Today I would need to wear dress clothes.

A couple months ago Edward and I had began going to church together. It wasn't to help our religion, but Edward said it meant something to him.

Rarely did he discuss his faith or his true feeling about being immortal, but when he did the conversations was greatly moving. He would express his disappointment in himself and what he had become. When he spoke about these things I often wept, feeling his pain and confusion of what had been thrust upon him.

I often imagined what his life would have been like had he not been changed. He had told me that if I had to decide between never being changed and me, he would choose me without even thinking.

As I fumbled blindly through my closet I felt a reassuring hand guide my own. My hand landed on a pale yellow dress that flowed to the middle of my lower leg.

"I love this color on you." Edward whispered into my ear as he nuzzled his face into my neck.

I leaned into his chest and his arms wrapped around my waist. My body tingled at his touch and electricity burst under my skin where he began trailing light kisses along my collarbone.

I closed my eyes and drank in his alluring scent and raised my arm to tangle my fingers in his fine bronze hair.

Edward turned me so we were facing. He began to nibble on the tender skin at the hollow of my throat. Electricity radiated through my body, I felt my breath come in faster and faster as my heart rate increased.

I despised my body's irrational reactions to Edward's touch, but in the moment it felt remarkable.

Edward used his nose to make a lazy trail up the length of my neck. I sighed as he led his nose to my earlobe and began to gently nibble on it. His icy skin felt amazing on my now hot skin.

I was surprised at his restraint of his own desires, soon I was sure he would have to take a break.

I giggled as I spoke, "Edward!"

Edward chuckled and whispered into my ear.

"I must go."

I put my hand to his stone cheek and pulled his face closer.

"Must you?" I asked in a whisper.

Edward pulled my hand into his and kissed my knuckles,

"I'll only be gone for three minutes." He said, parting from me.

"Get dressed and I'll be back before you know it."

With that Edward's blurred form streaked through my open window.

Always one to show off I thought, turning back to my closet.

Charlie must be home since Edward had left through the window.

I slipped the yellow dress off its white hanger and crossed the room to my dresser. I rummaged around in the top drawer to find a pair of underwear and tights.

On my way to the bathroom I glanced at my clock which read 8:43, Edward was due back at forty-five after.

As I passed Charlie's bedroom I heard his thunderous snores through this shut door. I smiled and continued to the bathroom.

Once inside I pulled the pale blue nightgown over my head and looked inside the hamper for my bra. I put my underwear on along with my bra, and then worked on my tights.

I sat on the toilet as I balled the ends up so I could pull them easily on my feet.

My mind drifted to the previous night. When I had entered the bathroom I had expected to find puddles of water on the floor and the shower curtain in shreds. Miraculously the bathroom had been restored to its normal pristine condition and the shower curtain was hanging back up, not even a tear on it.

After getting my tights on, I slipped the pale yellow dress over my head and let it fall around my lean body. I looked in the mirror and found my hair in utter disorder.

I pulled a hair brush out of a drawer and quickly restored my hair to order. I then continued to brush my teeth. As I stared at my reflection in the mirror my mind drifted to the book hidden between my mattresses.

I then thought of the complete disaster last night had become. Normally I wouldn't have even continued with what I did, but there was something in me that yearned for this. My common sense was completely forgotten and this new desire took over all my sense. That was why tonight I was going to try the second tip. The only obstacle was reading about, and then preparing for the second tip.

Edward wouldn't need to hunt for at least four more days, and Charlie would also be home tonight. I slammed the sink draw with my frustration after finishing bushing my teeth. I quickly returned to my bedroom to find Edward as I hoped I would.

He was sitting on my bed with a puzzled expression on. I didn't think much of it and looked at the clothes he had left to change into. He was wearing black dress pants and hoes with a simple white dress shirt that was neatly tucked into his pants. Lastly a simple black tie was hanging from his neck.

I crossed the room and sat next to him,

"What wrong?" I asked him once I noticed his puzzled expression had remained.

He shook his head and turned to look at me,

"Oh, it's nothing. Something just seems a little off today."

I processed this momentarily and my eyes grew wide, Edward was sitting exactly above the spot where the book was hidden.

Edward looked into my eyes, worry on his face.

"What is it?" he asked, taking my hand in his.

I shook my head, trying to find a reasonable reply.

"N-nothing. I just realized I loaned my black flats to Jessica last week." I said.

I hated lying to Edward, but if he found the book I would never be able to face him again.

Edward's face lightened and he smiled at me,

"No worries. I bet Alice has a pair you could borrow."

**Sorry to stop here, but my computer is dying and I'm having tons of problems. The next chapter should come out next weekend if all goes according to plan. Please review and tell me what you thenk ******


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, I'm so incredibly sorry for the long long wait! My computer totally crashed and we had to get a whole new one, but this is a fresh start and I now will be able to update hopefully regularly, but I hope you really enjoy this chapter, I've been thinking it over for weeks. I must stress that I am not pushing any religious beliefs on anyone and I am not suggesting the one used in this story is the "only and right one". I was also wondering what you all think about me changing the title of this story to what I originally wanted to name it but couldn't because of complication please review and tell me******

"Would you go get them for me?" I asked Edward, nervously playing with my hands.

Edward watched me carefully, but seemed to decide not to question me about my weird behavior. He stood and put his hands in the pockets of his black slacks and his brow furrowed;

"I'll be right back; Alice should be able to find you a pair in seconds." He said, making his way to door.

I nodded and watched as he opened my door; which answered with a quick squeak, and watched as Edward left. He gently closed the door behind him and I listened to the slight pitter patter of his feet on the old wooden staircase. Charlie must have still been asleep since Edward was as carefree as to use the staircase and the front door. I found this strange; usually Charlie was already up, gently asking me to make him breakfast.

I wiped the back of my already clammy hand across my forehead which was beaded with sweat. I was a terrible liar, I knew my black flats were in the back of my closet; but I had needed some way to get Edward out of the house. It was already apparent I would need to hide the book a lot better, or Edward would end up finding it very soon.

I kneeled next to my bed and pushed the mattress up with one hand while grabbing the book with another. I stood back up and turned to sit on the bed with one of my legs underneath me. My sundress billowed out like a large umbrella around me. I looked to the cover of the book and gently stroked the worn leather cover. The simple brown book was a mystery to me, but I was determined to use it.

I gingerly opened the cover and flipped through the yellowed pages to the second chapter, I figured I wouldn't get another good chance to read anymore of the book until tonight, which was entirely too long for my taste. Every time I was away from this book I was either thinking about reading it, or thinking about how the information contained in it seemed to change my entire confidence about being sexual with Edward. I was still a nervous wreck when I carried out the tips, but at least I found myself doing them in the end.

I smoothed out the weathered page with my right hand set the book in my lap, instantly gluing my eyes to the page.

_**Step Two: Their Wildest Fantasy!**_

_Ok, so what; chapter one didn't work. No biggie!_

_Your vampire friend will absolutely melt when you're done with chapter two!_

_Now as we all know those good vampires out there are always dreading the fact that they aren't human anymore; but with this chapter you'll learn how to make them feel human, and__** more**__._

_First you need to find a way for them to feel human, that means all those physical appearances that are definitely not human. Let's start with the hard, cold skin. We suggest a nice warm place, like a sauna or other recreational areas such as that. The mixture of heat and moisture in the air with make their skin warm up and make them seem flushed._

_We also suggest that your friend be full; as in not hungered at all. This way their eyes are a nice warm color, also your friend won't be concentrated on restraining themselves against you!_

_The way to completely figure out this chapter is to ask your friend their most liked things. Ask what they would do if human again, or questions of that nature. Surround them with things they highly enjoy, but still try and create a sexy air to it all. Wear clothes that are revealing, but don't put out too much of an urge._

_Now that you have a general idea of what to do; put your knowledge to work. Go get 'em!_

_Hot Tips:_

_1. When you are with your friend in the warm place, try to keep very close to them. This will further the feeling of being warm and flushed. _

_2. Again, lighting may change everything. Candles or dimly lite rooms are best for the mood you may be trying to achieve. This makes your friend work to see you; which in their nature is a challenge, and challenges excite vampires by nature._

_Afterwards__: If this chapter also does not work, please don't be discouraged. Just move on the Step Three: The Chase!_

I raised my head from my intense read and took a deep breath. This would be quite a challenge. With my head spinning I closed the book and held it tightly to my chest, trying to keep myself from hyperventilating. This chapter scared me even more so then the last one, and the last one suggested I practically be naked! I never brought up the subject of Edward's past life as a human, I knew he missed it and would trade anything to be human again; and he often became angry at himself.

Whenever he was thinking about being human; Edward would become closed it and agitated. He would lash out at anyone and everything, but certainly apologize for it instantly. I often became deeply sorrowed when Edward became this way. I knew I was a constant reminder everyday of what he wanted to be, but could never be.

I absentmindedly pulled my right leg out from under myself and lowered it to the floor and stood. My eyes swept my small room and I began to worry where I could hide this book. Part of me wondered if he already knew I had it. He had mentioned something seemed off about my bedding and when I was telling him my lies he had looked at me strangely. I made a half circle to face my nightstand and took a step forward. From beneath my feet came a faint squeak and I instantly knew where to hide the book.

A while ago Edward had left me for a long period of time, but not before he had hidden all the things he had given me that would have reminded me of him. Not until later on did I learn that Edward had not really taken these things; but merely hid them under a loose board in my bedroom flooring. I had neglected to ask Charlie to fix the loose board and it has since remained unrepaired.

I knelt again to the wooden floor, putting the leather book aside and began to pull on one end of the loose board. I wasn't very strong, but after a little pleading and one tremendous jerk the board came loose. I quickly slipped the smooth leather book into the small space in the floor and covered the hole again.

I once more stood and used my heel to push the board back in place, securing it slightly. I worried that Edward or I may step on the board wrong and it may pop up, but before I had any longer to worry about it Edward was suddenly at my side.

I jerked my head back up to face him for I had been staring at the floor. I ran my once again clammy hand through my hair and smiled at him. I took a slow step to my right so I stood on top of the loose board, hoping that Edward didn't notice it was the one I had been studying. I looked at his side and found he had a small white plastic bag held in one hand, telling me that he been successful when he visited Alice.

Alice was an avid shopper, and her taste was much different than mine. When he chose plunging necklines, I chose oversized hoodies. I often found Alice trying to replace my wardrobe; I would find a new shirt or a new bra stashed in my closet at least three times a week.

Edward smiled at me with my favorite crooked smile of his and put an arm around my waist, pulling me into him.

"Alice found a great pair, I made sure they weren't overbearing for you." He said into my ear, making me giggle when his cool breath tickled my skin.

Edward chuckled and pulled back, placing the plastic bag on my bed and pulling out a small white box. It was very ironic that Alice and I wore the same size shoe, and pant size, and shirt size. I basically couldn't get out of wearing anything of hers that she forced on me.

I smiled at Edward warmly and took the box from his outstretched hands. I took the small black flats from the box and gently let them drop to the floor where I slipped them on. Just as Edward had assured me, they were simple yet simply striking. There was a small tight bow on the top of each shoe, I flexed my feet up towards my face and lifted my head to smile at Edward.

"Perfect fit."

Edward smiled back at me and looked past me to my alarm clock.

"Oh, Bella; we need to leave now or we're going to be late." He said, grabbing my black sweater from the hook on my wall and gently shuffling me out my bedroom door.

I looked to my alarm clock and I was surprised it was so late, Edward was right; we were running late for the first time I could remember. I hadn't thought to keep the time while Edward was gone since he was a very punctual person, but then again I had been totally engrossed by the stupid book.

As Edward and I passed Charlie's room I took yet another quick peek inside his room to find him still snoring. I gingerly followed Edward down the old staircase and out the front door after writing a quick note to Charlie explaining we were going to church, and that leftovers for breakfast were in the lower part of the refrigerator.

Outside the world smelled crisp and full of earthy smells. The small droplets of dew that covered the grass tickled my feet as I walked through my yard to the street were Edward's Volvo was parked.

I smiled at Edward when he opened the car door for me, always the gentleman.

After handing me my sweater Edward hurriedly crossed the car and got into the driver's side. Soon we were blazing down the street at ninety miles per hour. Edward considered that driving slow. Edward looked at me out of the corner of her eye and offered his empty hand to me. I graciously accepted, I loved the feel of Edward cool hand contrasted to my warm one.

Before I knew it we were already parked outside the small church of Forks. The parking lot was full and there were only a few people milling around outside, either smoking cigarettes or quickly walking to the double doors of the church.

The church in general was very small and was badly in need of repair. It was the only church in all of Forks so it was naturally very full by the time service started and was often neglected since the building was only used for the two services a week.

As I waited for Edward to round the car and open my door, he was always insisting to do this; I looked to the roof of the small wooden church. The shillings on the roof were coming loose, and in some places there would be patches of them missing.

When Edward opened my door I accepted his offered hand and stepped out into the fresh air. Edward always made me feel like a princess, even though I absolutely hated being treated special.

I linked arms with Edward and we slowly walked to the double doors of the church, saying the occasional hello and waving to couples of all ages that we recognized from our few weeks of visiting the church.

I watched Edward carefully; whenever we were out in a public area with many people he was always nervous. I knew of course he wouldn't harm anyone, yet he did not trust himself in the least bit. Edward walked very regally and his face was set in an expressionless face. He tried not to make contact with anyone, and if he was acknowledged he simply bobbed his head in the person's direction and mumbled a hello only I could hear.

When he made it to the set of double doors Edward took his arm from mine and held the door out for me in a very polite manner, I smiled to him and stepped inside the doorway to wait for him to enter.

Before Edward had a chance to step inside an elderly couple was close to the doorway. Being the perfect gentleman he was Edward remained where he was, doing his usually bobbing head movement to the elderly man who was walking behind his wife.

When the elderly woman had shuffled herself halfway through the door she turned to look at Edward and smiled.

"Thank you." She said in a small voice, placing her hand gently on Edward's but to quickly jerk it back.

Edward, who had watched her with a stunned look, looked up to the woman's face as her husband ushered her inside the building.

"Oh." She said, looking back to Edward and holding her hand to her face. I instantly knew that she had been surprised by the chilliness of Edward's skin and had jumped from the sudden cold temperature.

I looked to Edward's face; I could feel pain and worry clouding my own. I saw a flicker of pain run through Edward's eyes, but in seconds he face was set and he moved inside the building to take my hand.

As we walked down the crowded isle of pews side by side, I looked up to Edward's face; worry covering mine. Edward looked down at me and gave me a weak smile, but I knew whatever the old woman had been thinking, Edward had heard it and it had obviously upset him.

When we reached the fifth pew from the back of the room Edward stopped and stood aside so I could enter the row. We usually sat in this row so I wasn't surprised to find that no one else was sitting in it.

Edward followed me into the row and sat down promptly focusing his eyes to the front of the room. After brushing my dress under me I looked to Edward, usually he would have picked up a book of songs and gone through it. Edward was fascinated with the old songs of the faith and enjoyed memorizing them so he could play them later on. This morning Edward's eyes were set and he didn't look to me.

"Edward." I said barely over a whisper while touching his forearm with my fingertips.

He looked to me and was about to speak when a voice came from the other side of me.

"Good morning Bella." I heard a cheerful male voice say. I easily recognized it as Mike Newton.

I plastered on a weak smile and reluctantly turned from Edward to face Mike,

"Good morning Mike."

Mike was one of the boys who, even though you were involved with someone else; he always thought that you could change your mind in seconds and be with him. Granted the guy was nice, and was only a nuisance when he was following me around; I could never really stand to be around him for more than a few hours.

Today Mike was dressed in an identical outfit to Edward's, only his dress shirt was a pale blue instead of white. His bright blue eyes bore into mine as he spoke.

"So I was wondering Bella, you know the Spring Fling that's coming up next weekend? I was kinda hoping that maybe if you had nothing going on, you could perhaps go with me."

Before I even had time to respond to I felt Edward go rigid next to me and heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Mike, I ca-." Was all I could get out before Edward interrupted.

I watched in shock as Edward placed his hand rather high on my thigh, and he turned to face Mike.

I looked to Mike's face, registering the shock on his face when he saw where Edward's hand was placed. Through all this I was truly only focused on Edward's hand that was clamped high up on my thigh, I realized that it greatly excited me to have his hand there.

"No Mike, she is dating me and I believe that if she were to go to the dance it would be with me and only me. Now I believe the service is about to start and I suggest you return to sit with your parents."

I was shocked to hear Edward talk to sharply to Mike. I look to see an almost animal like sneer on Edward's face while he talked.

I looked back to Mike, his face was stretched and he was fumbling with turning around to find his way out of the pew.

"Edward, I don't think.." I began before Edward yet again interrupted me.

"Bella I can't handle this today, let's go."

He stood up very fast and was pulling me along while I stumbled and tried to reason with him. The piano music was just beginning when we reached the set of double doors.

At the doors Edward stopped and began to pace, I turned to look at everyone and was thankful that this part of the church was not viewable from where everyone else was. I turned to find Edward pinching the bridge of his nose and still pacing.

"Edward, please tell me what's wrong." I pleaded walking to him and putting my hands on his chest.

He released the bridge of his nose and looked me in the eyes, I saw anger and pain flash in them. I was thankful though to see compassion burning in them too.

"I can't be here today Bella, since that old woman reacted to my skin I've been pretending I wanted to be here so you could enjoy church today. But my temper got the best of me and I acted irrational. I simply cannot sit through a service today with a terrible attitude."

I thought back to when Edward had been holding the door for the elderly couple and the woman had reacted badly to his cold hand. I remember that I had seen pain in Edward's eyes, even though it had been for only a second. I knew this linked with his longing to be a human and the thought he had that he was a monster.

I put my hand to Edward's cheek and talked slowly to him, not taking my eyes from him golden ones.

"Let's go somewhere, just the two of us." I said, excitement in my low voice.

Edward took my hand from his cheek and put it to his lips, so that he could kiss my knuckles. From the joining room where the service was commencing, I heard loud talking and murmured agreements. I knew this wasn't where Edward wanted to be and I had been thinking of that ridiculous book since I had seen that Edward just wanted to escape. I thought I would put one of his biggest desires into effect, even just for one day.

"Where do you want to go love?" he asked gently.

"Let's stop at your house quickly; I need to borrow a few things from Alice first." I said, bringing my hands into Edward's and gently tugging him to the doors.

I watched his expression go from bleak to intrigue as a mischievous grin broke across his face while he let me drag him through the doors and to his car.

After Edward had already driven halfway down the block, he turned to me and smiled.

"So, where are you thinking about going?" he asked, a smile in his voice.

I looked up at him, what I was doing was completely on impulse and hormonal. I wouldn't give myself enough time to think about what I was doing. If I did I was sure I would back down, and I was not giving up that easily.

"You'll see." I said, giving him a sly wink and looking out of my door's window.

I knew Edward liked a good mystery, and I knew this one in particular would drive him crazy.

From Edward's direction I heard him chuckle to himself and I grinned at my slight reflect in the window.

I couldn't wait to make up the rest of this night.

**I know this was a terribly long read, and was most likely boring; but I do hope you enjoyed it for this was mostly a filler chapter. The next few chapters should be rather good. I plan on finishing up the next chapter tomorrow and hopefully posting it then. Again with my references to religion in this chapter were not meant to suggest one religion is the best or anything of that relation. Also I am not suggesting what religion should be practiced, or basically anything in that nature. Please review and I hope you look forward to the next chapter******


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't ya just hate it when you move? New city, new life, no interent. It seems this is just unfortunate for my stories, ain't it? Sorry this is late too, but I hope the quality of this chapter makes up for it. I probably could have been done with this weeks ago, but this time I'll admit I was simply being lazy. ******

"Oh Bella, I knew you'd come around sooner or later." Alice said while flitting around her bedroom, opening doors and drawers of all sizes. Her voice was like little bells gently twinkling and it drew me in with its simple sound.

"What do you mean?" I asked. When Edward and I had reached his home I had been whisked away to the second story by a whirlwind named Alice.

I watched Alice glide to each of her enormous closets and browse through her clothing, talking to herself about what didn't go with what and how a certain pair of shoes were annoying her. I turned to find Alice's bed which was piled high with white pillows and blankets. I sat gently on the extremely soft bed and smiled to myself, it was rather odd that any of the Cullens owned beds since they never slept.

I then realized why Alice had told me that she knew I would come around sooner or later. Alice could see subjective parts of the future, although it mostly depended on the decisions one made at the moment. At any time Alice's visions could change whenever someone changed their minds or decided to do something different.

I had come to Edward's home to borrow a few articles of clothing from Alice. At the thought of being able to dress me up I supposed Alice had been greatly excited. I really only wanted to borrow a bathing suit from her, something that wasn't too revealing but was still slightly revealing.

"I only want a bathing suit." I said meekly to Alice. I knew I didn't need to speak very loud for her to hear me, but I still spoke softly. I didn't want to disappoint Alice because I knew she really enjoyed this, but I really didn't.

Alice stopped slowly and turned to look at me, and smiled with a mouth full of perfect teeth.

"Oh Bella, I have the most amazing one already picked out for you." She said, skipping to a small dresser and began to rummage around inside the third drawer.

I sighed; it was bound to be something I'd absolutely hate. I remembered with a shutter the last time Alice had chosen a bathing suit for me. It had been a very small, very tight piece of cloth. To say the least I ended up wearing a t-shirt and shorts over the whole thing.

I took the time to examine Alice's outfit today, she was always striking in whatever she wore. Alice had only the best clothing from the greatest designers. Today she wore a black knee length skirt and had on a white tank top with a billowy grey cardigan sweater over that. She wore her usual Cullen crest necklace and a little silver charm bracelet on her right hand.

"Here it is!" Alice said, instantly whipping around to run to me.

When she stopped in front of me and gracefully plopped down on the bed I glanced at what she had in her hands. It was a bright red bathing suit from what I saw. But before I could get a good look at it Alice pulled it behind her back and waggled her finger at me.

"Nuh-uh, you have to put it on before you tell me you won't wear it." She said, a smile spread across her perfect features.

I started to protest, but Alice was already a step ahead of me. She took me by my forearm and practically dragged me to her expansive bathroom, which in any case shouldn't have been too hard. All the Cullens, and any vampire for that matter, were ridiculously strong and fast. She pushed me into the room after turning the light on and handed the balled up bathing suit to me.

"Now try it on and you better let me see." Alice said before closing the door in front of me.

I stood still for a minute, just looking around her bathroom. I had been in it many times before being forced to try on clothes of all kinds. The room was pure white, marble floors and counters covered the room. There was a great white marble bathtub in one corner, and a row of mirrors on the wall to its right that reminded me of a ballet studio. Alice was obsessive about her appearances, which she really shouldn't have been; she was simply beautiful, as were all vampires.

I looked down to the bundle I had in my hands and let it unravel. What I saw surprised me.

The red bathing suit was a bikini, but it wasn't a complicated one with holes everywhere. This one was _simple._

I laughed; Alice must be losing hermind. She was never excited by anything plain. I examined the bikini with careful eyes, expecting to find at least sequins or little beads sewn in at inappropriate places. The bikini was like your average one, the bottoms were low cut and the top had one strap that tied behind my neck. It was a striking red color that reminded me of blood. Another thing I found ironic.

I decided not to try it on, trusting the fact that Alice and I wore the same size and opened the door so I could tell her what I thought.

I wasn't surprised to find her just outside the door almost bursting with cheer.

"You love it!" she said, giving me a gentle hug.

I smiled at her and held it up,

"I thought you hated simple." I said, teasing her.

Alice laughed and waved it off with her hand,

"I bought that for you silly, I saw this coming since earlier this morning. You know I would never wear something as easy as that."

I wasn't surprised that Alice had known about my plan to borrow clothes from her, she did see the future. I also wasn't surprised with the speed by which she had acquired the suit. Vampires were fast, really fast. The Cullens were also very free with their money, which they seemed to have tons of. I usually trusted the fact that Dr. Cullen was a full time doctor and that all this money was from there. But sometimes I doubted it.

"Well, I better get back to Edward." I said, making my way to Alice's bedroom door.

Before I could reach out to take the doorknob, Alice's hand caught my wrist.

I turned to face Alice with wide eyes; I wasn't sure what she was doing.

Alice's face seemed very tight and stern; she seemed to be studying me.

Suddenly Alice's face broke into the bright, cheerful face I was used to. She waggled her finger at me and lifted her eyebrows after taking her hand off my wrist.

"Now Bella, don't do anything I wouldn't." she said with a trail of musical laughter afterwards.

My eyes grew big and my breathing seemed to stop, panic rushed through my body; making me tingle and want to jump through the door. I could tell my face was growing pink as I hurriedly exited the room, Alice's beautiful laughter echoing in the hallway around me.

Did she know? I would never be able to face her again, especially since in a sense; Edward was her brother.

O goodness, I hoped she didn't know. My mind was reeling, and I could feel my face grow even hotter the longer I thought about what Alice might or might not know.

I clumsily descended the pure white staircase, wanting to put as much distance between Alice and me as I could. As I began walking down one of the turns in the stairs I caught a glimpse of Edward patiently waiting for me at the foot of the stairs.

Goodness, I was not ready for this.

I started patting my face; hoping it would help my face return to its normal shade. I slowed my pace so I wouldn't have to face Edward any sooner than I could prevent.

I was nearing the final stretch of the staircase, my mind still racing. I looked to Edward who was facing me, my favorite crooked smile on his lips. This only made my heart skip, making my breathing accelerate.

I started to descend the stairs faster and faster, which in my case was a very dangerous thing to do. So when I slipped on the next step it wasn't that much of a surprise. As I started to fall forward I let out a small shriek, the wondrous white stair steps were getting closer and closer and I was sure I was going to break something.

Just my luck.

Before I had a chance to register it, I was gently cradled in Edward's arms. I looked up, my vision blurry from my over reaction, I should have known I wouldn't have fallen. Edward's eyes were worried, but his eyes were smiling.

Edward started to take the stairs slowly, still holding me in his arms. As my breathing slowed I attempted to talk.

"So; what does it feel like to be a superhero every day?" I asked sarcastically.

Edward chuckled as we reached the landing and he set me gently on the ground. My legs were shaking from my slight adrenaline rush so Edward keep one hand around my waist as we started to walk out the front door.

"Well, saving you is pretty exhilarating." He said.

"Have everything?" Edward's cool voice asked as we stepped down a small set of stairs.

I could feel my face begin to grow warm as I pulled the bundle of red in my hand behind my back.

I tried to meet Edward's eyes, perhaps if I kept my cool he wouldn't notice much.

"Mhm." I said, nodding slowly.

"So, are you going to tell me where were going?" Edward asked as we neared his Volvo.

"Nope." I said, smiling at him. My face was slowly beginning to return to its normal shade, but it was obvious that it was red.

When we reached his car, Edward held the door to the passenger side open for me. I stepped in and watched as he crossed the car and got in himself. I tucked the bathing suit inbetween the car door and myself so Edward wouldn't get too much of an idea where we were going.

I had decided that Edward and I were going to the Baker Hot Springs. I had found these springs once when doing a report for science. We only had to travel east for about an hour. The drive usually would have taken about three days for a normal driver, but Edward was no regular driver.

Edward started the engine, but didn't put the car in drive, but instead turned to me.

"So, how are we going to get there if I don't know where we're going?" he asked, a smile gently set on his lips.

"I'll tell you which way to go as we travel." I said, smiling at him teasingly.

"There are times when I would give anything to read your mind." He said as he started to drive down the driveway and chuckled.

"I'm glad you can't." I said nervously.

If Edward could read my mind I probably wouldn't be able to stand it very long. Especially if he could read my mind right now, I would never be able to see him again from embarrassment.

Edward took my hand in his, and looked at me questioningly when we reached the end of his driveway.

"Where to Miss?" he asked, quoting "Titanic".

I giggled and pointed east,

"East to Mount Baker." I said.

"Mount Baker?" he asked.

I smiled, taking pride in keeping him confused.

"Yes, Mount Baker." I said.

"Ok, we should get there in about half an hour." He said.

I was glad that trip would take less time than I thought.

As we headed east on Route five, I noticed Edward eyeing at the red bundle to my side.

"What's that love?" he asked, leaning over to grab the bundle.

"Nothing." I said quickly grabbing his arm. Of course I wasn't stronger than him, but Edward immediately froze when I tugged on his jacket sleeve.

He looked at me carefully and smiled his crookedly.

"Ok." He said; laughter in his voice.

"It's a surprise." I said, trying to reason with him.

He didn't answer, but I saw his eyes twinkle.

Did he figure out what I was doing, what I was thinking, where we were going? For about the millionth time that day; I overreacted. My hands started to sweat and my heart rate increased.

Edward looked over at me worriedly, "Are you ok?" he asked.

I knew he could probably hear my heart beating like a humming bird's wings and it was making me even more nervous.

I looked him in the eyes and sighed, putting a small smile on my face.

"I'm fine." I said, trying to calm him.

"Ok." He said, smiling at me. His eyes were glowing and it made my heart swell.

I smiled back at him and turned to look out my window.

Today the weather was fair, still a little rainy, but it wasn't too bad. I figured once out of Forks the weather might brighten up.

I was still looking out the window when I felt Edward's cool finger glide down the hand I had on my knee. Then his hand enveloped mine. I turned to see him smiling at me, his eyes were radiant. I couldn't help myself as I leaned in to kiss him. As our lips met my senses went into over drive. I feeling of Edward's cold skin on mine made my toes curl and his alluring scent make my mind fuzzy.

Soon our kiss ended and I realized with sudden fear that Edward hadn't been looking at the road for about three minutes.

But then again, I was dating a vampire.

**Sorry for the horrendous wait everyone. What can I say, I'm extremely lazy and I probably shouldn't start these projects if I'm unable to finish them. But hey, that the fun part isn't it?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, I know it's been quite a while. At least by now I hope you don't expect me to upload quickly. I wish I could, but unfortunately I'm extremely lazy. I tend to write these chapters in notebooks; well, in many notebooks. Then, they lay about and I tend to dislike what I've already accomplished. The only way I get things done these days is if it's three in the morning and I open up a blank document and begin writing. Well; enough about this. Happy reading (:**

I watched distantly as lazy white clouds passed through my view of the car window, my eyes automatically trying to find familiar shapes in them. Try as I might, my mind was still half asleep. As soon as I would find a shape, my mind would let it go.

The clear blue sky above me seemed to promise good fortune, and wonderful weather. With my mind still in a foggy haze from my sleep; I turned my head to face Edward. His eyes were intent of the road, but I knew it wasn't what his attention was on.

My eyes crossed as I tried to concentrate on his face; my mind instantly forgetting what I was doing looking at his face in the first place. I pulled a chilly hand across my twitching eyes as I pushed myself to sit up. It seemed that Edward had somehow leaned over me once I had fallen asleep and lowered my seat so I could lay down.

The world around me swirled as I struggled to pull the car seat back into a sitting position. The small lever on the right side of my seat seemed to weigh a ton, and my fingers couldn't seem to understand how to grasp correctly. I was relieved to find Edward bending over me to pull the lever himself.

As he was sitting back upright, Edward's cool breathe rolled past my face. My mind instantly cleared and my grogginess evaporated.

For a short while I had forgotten why we were even in the car. Sudden realization flooded over me. I rapidly pulled down the passenger mirror and examined my appearance. My pale skin didn't contrast well with the yellow sundress I was wearing and my hair was an utter rat's nest. I busied myself with pulling my hands through my hair, trying to replace it to its' original style.

I heard a chuckle to the left of me. A cool hand enclosed my left one as it was being raised to rake through my hair again. Edward pulled my hand to his lips and gave my knuckles small kisses.

"You look beautiful my dear."

I rolled my eyes. If I were wearing a cardboard box he would still say that.

I tried to look outside the car, but I had to squint my eyes to look outside the windshield. Once we had left Forks it seemed the weather had gotten a lot clearer. I was so used to the usual gloom of Forks that the clear sunshine hurt my eyes.

"Where are we now?" I asked, giving up trying to find road signs.

"We should be there in about five to ten minutes."

I relaxed back into my seat and took a deep breath. The air here was warmer too, making my forehead sweaty. I pushed a tuft of hair out of my eyes out of annoyance, and then decided to plan how I was going to carry out the rest of this attempt.

"Bella, Bella?"

My neck snapped up, my heart skipping a beat. Had I fallen asleep again!?

Edward laughed beside me, the kind of laugh that raised my spirits and made me forget what I was thinking about.

"Did I scare you?" he asked, a crooked grin spreading across his face.

I giggled and tried not to smile,

"For once."

"Well finally." he said in a playful scowl as he pulled the car into a parking space and parked.

Now I could look around outside the car for Edward had parked under a lone tree, oddly growing in the middle of the parking lot. In front of us was a red sand stone building, and to our right was Mount Baker.

I hadn't expected the volcano to be so close to the springs, but it was a great surprise.

As we began walking to the red sand stone building, promptly named "Red Stone Springs", my hands began to sweat. I was fully aware that the back of my legs were slick with sweat from the car ride, and my hair was frizzing up. My mind raced with the thoughts of what I wanted to do here, and from some lasting effects from my brief sleep in the car. I tried finding a sort of strategy to what I wanted to do; how I would play it out. I wanted to get into the bathing suit and get into a spring as fast as I could with Edward.

Bathing suit! Where was my bathing suit?

I came to a quick stop, looking rapidly to my hands. My eyes were wide and my mind reeled; trying to think of the bright red bathing suit I had received from Alice. The last time I had seen it I had pushed it between the passenger door and myself.

"Bella?" a disconnected voice called.

I looked back to see if the bathing suit might have fallen out of the car and onto the pavement. Edward's was the only car in the whole lot, which I found odd, so to look at the Volvo and see that there was no bright red bathing suit lying there wasn't hard to do. My fingers began to grow numb, and my breathing accelerated.

Did Edward have it?

Was my surprise ruined?

I hated being over reactive.

"Bella, please breathe. What's wrong?" Edward's alarmed voice rang through my ears.

My tunnel vision which had been set on the ground was slowly returning, why was my vision fuzzy? My head was pounding as if it was under great pressure.

"Ed, Edward?"

Edward pressed one of his cool hands to my forehead while he kept me standing by with the other one by pushing against my left shoulder.

"Bella, why did you hyperventilate?" he asked, worry streaking his eyes. His rich, golden eyes drew me in and soon my head stopped pounding and my heartbeat slowed. Usually his actions flustered me, but oddly when I was panicked it all calmed me.

"I hyperventilated?" I asked, looking down at myself as if my appearances could tell me why.

"Yes. You stopped suddenly while we were walking; you looked to the Volvo and to your hands. Then your eyes grew big and you began to hyperventilate. Why were you so panicked suddenly?"

His grip on my shoulder grew stronger and I knew he was going insane not being able just to delve into my mind and know what he wanted to.

I decided to not tell the truth.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because the sun? I'm not used to so much sunlight since I moved to Forks. I might have heat stroke."

I knew this was extremely untruthful, to the point that I wasn't sure Edward would buy it either. Heat stroke did not make you hyperventilate. After living in Arizona my whole life I was well acquainted with Mr. Heat stroke. Although, I honestly missed the pure sunlight. In Arizona it was part of my daily life. In Forks it was a rare miracle.

"Oh, that must be it. Let's get inside quickly."

I wasn't surprised when Edward swung my legs out from underneath me and found myself in his arms. He was briskly walking towards the entrance to the "Red Stone Springs". I could feel the tension in his body telling me that he was using all his self control not to run inhumanly fast to the doors.

I looked at our church clothes and decided we looked completely out of place. Edward looked like he should be on a business wear runway and I should be in a southern church communion. I played with my nails with my arms around Edward's neck. I honestly felt completely fine now, but it was odd. If I had been hyperventilating, shouldn't I feel some kind of after math? I chalked it up to Edward's effect on my body and busied myself with my nails again. I noticed the shine my bare nails had in the sunshine.

Then three things suddenly dawned on me.

"Edward, you're sparkling!" I half shouted, kicking my legs in Edward's arms trying to show him the urgency.

"Oh, I guess I am." He answered nonchalantly, shrugging it off.

I looked at him in disbelieve,

"You aren't concerned!?" I asked with shock.

"Bella, we're the only ones in the parking lot, the windows of that building are tinted, your body is blocking most of the view of me, and not many people know vampires sparkle, yet exist." He stated matter of factually.

I countered him with my next question.

"Where's my bathing suit?" I asked, my eyes slits with suspicion.

Edward laughed whole heartedly at me and grinned, revealing his teeth.

_All_ his teeth.

He pointed to a bulge in his pocket that made me blush at first, but then I noticed the red cloth sticking out of the top of his pocket.

"Why do you have it?"

"I noticed it and thought I would hold onto it so you wouldn't lose it."

I looked at him with a look that told him instantly that I didn't buy what he was saying.

Edward rolled his neck and slowed his pace. We were still a considerable length from the building and I was started to wonder if we were ever going to get to it.

"Ok, I was curious." He said, an innocence in his voice instantly made me forgive him; no matter how embarrassing it was. I held my hand out for it, then pushed it down into my pocket.

I knew he was going to have trouble with this last question. I unwound my arms from his neck and crossed them the best I could across my chest.

"How'd you know where we were going?"

I noticed his almost inconspicuous stutter when confronted with this question, my lip began to curl.

"Well I just figured because you told me to go to Mount Baker, and.."

"Edward, tell me the truth."

He sighed and hung his head. I knew he couldn't easily lie to me when I demanded the truth from him.

"I was passing Alice's room and I could tell she was excited about something so I decided to see what she was excited about. I didn't know that she knew where.."

"Oh Edward!" I said angrily, I knew it was a wasted effort. I couldn't stay mad with Edward.

"It's not like I wanted to know. But that's all I know, I promise."

This relaxed me, knowing that Edward didn't know my intentions on being here. To him it was probably just a small vacation I had planned for him.

"Do you have a.."

"Why all the questions love?" Edward said as we reached the buildings double doors. He set me down on the pavement and watched with a keen eye as I wobbled on my feet for a quick moment.

"I just wanted to know if you had a bathing suit." I whispered innocently as Edward reached for a door handle and pulled with ease.

"Well when you were still upstairs Jasper passed me in the living room and handed me a pair of trunks. Told me Alice had said I would need them."

Cool air poured around me as I walked ahead of Edward through the doors. It was a great relief since I was sweating profusely. Being in Edward's arms while he carried me had cooled me down considerably, but even he just couldn't beat good ole air conditioning.

"Feelings better now?" Edward asked as he walked in the door behind me.

"Much." I said with a smile.

I tried to look around the pristine waiting room, but my eyes were squinting thanks to the change in lighting.

Ahead of us was a girl sitting behind a white desk. The girl was wearing all white. Her brown hair was standing out drastically contrasted to her pure white polo shirt. Her name plate read Rachael, and she was staring ahead to me with a great smile on her face. Then, did I realize she was smiling at _Edward_.

Annoyed, I looked to my left and right. Rather bland furniture dotted the pale orange room. The air was the perfect temperature and smelled slightly like a dying fire.

Edward and I walked up to Rachael's desk; I made a point to reach for Edward's hand.

"Good morning, can I help you today?" Rachael asked in an overly perky voice, her pearly whites flashing.

Edward looked to me,

"Go ahead."

I cleared my throat and looked at Rachael,

"Yes, I would like to two for the hot spring."

Next to me Edward was gazing about uncomfortably. He knew, as I did, that Rachael was staring at him and he didn't have the heart to ask her not to.

"Okay, and would you like a complimentary sauna room today sir?"

My face soured; I turned to face Edward who looked slightly bewildered.

"Would you like a sauna love?" Edward asked with an uneasy smile on his face.

"Yes." I answered through tight lips, this felt so unusual. I usually never got angry with anyone.

"Okay, your total today will be $24.42 for two in the springs." Rachael spoke with her annoyingly perky voice.

I watched with wild anger flowing through me as Edward took his wallet from his pocket and paid for the bill. While Edward was returning his wallet to his pocket, I noticed Rachael's eyes linger on his crotch. When Rachael offered us eggshell white robes and towels, I ripped them from her hands. Then, I pulled Edward towards a doorway to my left marked "Changing Rooms".

I could feel my face warm with anger and my brows furrowed with contained rage.

"Love, please slow down." Edward whispered, gently pulling on my hand. I hadn't notice I had been half running.

Inside the dressing room I was livid.

Was this how Edward felt whenever he got angry?

I took a few deep breathes as I studied an abstract picture between two changing stalls. The dressing room consisted of nine or so stalls and a doorway marked, "Sauna Rooms & Springs". Each stall was colored a bright orange that reminded me of a sunset. An upbeat piano solo was playing above my head and it seemed to calm me some.

Edward watched me with distant eyes. The painting in front of me was a mix of blue and greens, and seemed to calm me further. All I could think about was making Rachael's perfect smile a not so perfect one as I rung my hands together. For some reason my anger was unbelievable today.

I took another glance at the encouraging painting, and put a smile on my face. I turned to face Edward who was like a statue; he was standing so very still as he stared at me intently.

I winked and escaped into the nearest stall, suddenly embarrassed by my irrational behavior so far today. Maybe my searing hormones were affecting my unused anger too.

I pulled the bright red suit out of my bulging pocket. As I was doing so, I heard the stall next to me quietly open and close.

What was wrong with Edward?

He usually found my outbursts simply hilarious, this time he had been passive. I shook the mystery from my mind; I wasn't going to let this ruin my buzz.

I wiggled out of my sundress and underwear, and then tentatively pulled the bottoms of the suit up to my hips. The stretch material hugged my features perfectly. I silently rejoiced inside.

I tied the top around my neck and stood back to examine myself in the full length mirror to my right, ready to find all the imperfections.

I stared in awe at my reflection in the mirror.

My reflection was of course overly pale due to my bad relationship with the outdoors. I rarely revealed even my upper thoughts, and this was showing _way _more than that. My chest looked perky and full compared to its' usually hidden away self. My naval seemed like a foreign world to as my finger trickled down my flat stomach to my curved hips.

My legs didn't look chicken like, but toned. My hair fell around my face as I leaned to get a better look.

"Love, are you ready?" Edward's voice wafted from outside my door.

My body broke out in a cold sweat and my new found confidence was gone.

Would Edward accept this new body image, or would he reject it?

"Love?" Edward asked.

"R...Ready." I couldn't help but stutter as I hurriedly balled my clothes up and slipped on my robe to help hide my body.

I slowly opened my door, trying to drag the moment out. I tried not to look at Edward; I didn't want to see his expression.

Suddenly arms were around my body and Edward's lips were pressed on mine. The kiss caught me by surprise. My fingers wildly twisted in Edward's cotton soft hair. He walked me backwards into the wall opposite the changing stalls and pressed against.

Our tongues fought furiously and I felt I was going to faint. Edward's left hand traveled from my hip to my thigh. He wrapped his hand around my upper thigh and pulled it around his side. My heart was beating so fast I was worried the whole world could hear.

Edward pulled his face from mine and stared intently into my eyes. My expression was bewildered and my breathing was ragged. He was also breathing heavy, even though he didn't need to breathe at all. Adrenaline rushed through my body like wildfire.

"You are so sexy when you're possessive." Edward said in a husky voice.

I was surprised with Edward, I'd never heard him say the word sexy before.

He chuckled and took my hand,

"Let's go check out the sauna."

I him like a lost dog with wide eyes.

What was I getting myself into this time?

**So yeah, this was probably a horrible chapter. But I needed to get this out before I leave this week. I know for a fact that I won't be updating for the next three weeks. Sorry:/ But I will be writing, so I'll be prepared when I return. The location in this chapter is a real volcano in Washington, and there are public springs. Although, the name of the business is my own. Hope you enjoyed, and please forgive me for the wait(: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
